Camping Isn't That Bad
by pirateclass
Summary: Joe, Mimi, Matt, Sora, and Tai all go out for a camping trip. With the heat, bugs, and pretty cool river, I don't know what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Taito fic. Male x Male. Tai x Matt. Yamato x taichi.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't know Digimon. Fanfiction. fan-fiction. fiction. fan._

****_**Note**__: So this story might not get anything. Might get lost within the Digimon fanfics but that's okay. Lately I've been strangely wanting a lot of taito in my life and, well, I guess that led me to wanting to write a fic! It's probably not that great. I'm not exactly the best at grammar, but I don't think I'm the worst._

_Uh, if anyone does read this, I hope you can find some enjoyment with it. It sorta starts out...slow maybe? I don't know._

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Ugh, why did I ever leave the comfortable, nice cold area, that happens to be my home?" Matt said while using his hand like a fan, hoping it would help with the heat. "What was I THINKING!?"

"Oh be quiet Matt! You know you would rather be here with us than all alone in your house, being bored to death!" Sora cooed from the back of the group. Snickering as she played with her phone.

"Uh-huh," Matt retorted as he rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that." Even though he was sort of glad someone asked him to join the group for camping, he didn't enjoy the heat. Who in their right mind finds enjoyment within this heat? Matt thought. That's right. No one.

The group was walking down a trail made of dirt, having roots from trees pop up occasionally. Sometimes it looked like the roots were forming steps. There was also a forest of pine trees on both sides of the trail, leading up and down as far as the eye could see. You could hear squirrels running around and see birds fly every which way.

Joe, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Tai were the people in the group. Joe and Tai were at the front walking side by side, talking to one another. Matt was walking beside Mimi, not paying much attention to her squeals about bugs. While Sora was behind them, looking up from playing Tetris on her phone every so often to make sure she didn't stray away.

"Oh dude!" Tai squealed grabbing Joe's shirt and pointing to the left. "Look, look! There's a squirrel over there!"

Joe sighed, "You literally do this every single time we come across one, it's just a squirrel."

"Yeah, but they're really adorable with their cheeks and tails and just, yeah just adorable," Tai said shrugging as he let go of Joe's shirt.

"Very manly thing to say, Tai," Matt taunted.

Tai halted to a stop and quickly turned around to face Matt, making the whole group stop, "Hey! I can be manly and still be able to recognize when something is adorable. You can't tell me you don't find them adorable."

"Eh, not really. I think I prefer kittens more," Matt lazily stated as he walked past Tai to continue to their destination. Mimi, Joe, and Sora followed him. Tai did too but he ran up beside Matt, tripping over a root once but catching himself.

"Oh, and like that's hardly different! But I also think they're adorable too, just like puppies, baby bears, caterpillars, penguins, foxes, sheep, horses, kangaroos, dolphins...," with a cheerful look on his face, Tai continued with his list of animals he found adorable. While Matt just gave the occasional "Uh-huh, Yeah," every now and then as they continued their walk.

The others were at the back of Matt and Tai, bickering about things.

"These bugs are so lame!" Mimi screeched, "I'm starting to think like Matt and wonder why I even came."

Sora put away her phone in her pocket and patted Mimi on the shoulder, "Now, now. It's just tiny bugs, they aren't even landing on you, just passing by."

"Still, haven't they heard of personal space? Jeeze!" Mimi said while doing circular motions with her hands in front of herself, "Plus, you're probably use to this. I bet you go camping all the time."

"I did go camping a couple of times," Sora said, putting up a finger, "but not enough to say I'm use to it. I did play outside a lot."

"Well, there you go! I'm not use to this! These stupid bugs, stupid heat, stupid roots. This is all so stupid!" Mimi yelled, crossing her arms, looking extremely annoyed.

"Ladies," Joe came up between the girls and placed both his hands on their shoulders, "We're almost there, can we please just go five minutes without someone complaining?"

Mimi swiped his hand off her shoulder, "Hmmf! I'm surprised you're not complaining."

Joe massaged his temples giving out a groan, "It's because I have a headache and complaining about it isn't going to make it any better. But I am wondering why I came. I'm not a camping person."

"Who's idea was this again?" questioned Mimi.

"I think it was Tai's idea," Joe answered.

"Hey Tai, why the heck did you want to go camping, of all things!?" Mimi questioned with a rather loud tone.

Tai looked back with a puzzled look on his face, "What? This wasn't MY idea, take it up with Sora. That's who's idea this was."

Mimi looked over at Sora who was pulling an innocent looking face and made an awkward sounding laugh.

Tai turned his attention to the conversation he was having with Matt. More like a one-sided conversation since he was still going on about cute animals before Mimi had interrupted him. He would have continued if he didn't come up with something he wanted to do. So he got out his phone, scrolled through the contacts, and when he came to the one he wanted, sent out a text. He wondered if it would send because of bad signal, but he knew it eventually would.

Tai turned to look at Matt who was looking straight ahead. "Hey, why did you come if you didn't really want to?"

"Hm," Matt looked down at his feet, "I guess I didn't want to be bored at my house. I mean TK is at our mom's house, Izzy went on his own vacation, you guys would be out camping. Where does that leave me? So yeah, just would have been boring." Wiping some sweat off his forehead he said, "it's not all bad, just this HEAT. Plus," Matt gave a little smile, "someone kept begging and begging me to come along."

"Oh yeah right! I was not begging," Tai practically yelled.

"'Oh Matt, please come with us. If you don't I'll probably die from boredom. Please Matt, pleaaasseee'," Matt said holding his hands together and resting his head on them for dramatic affect.

Tai playfully shoved Matt and rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're just exaggerating," laughed Tai.

The two continued to have an argument about whether Tai actually begged or not. Joe and Sora started talking about a couple games that had been released recently. Mimi was on her guard watching for any bugs that might try to get near her. They all continued on like that for about 30 minutes before Sora announced they were finally there. The camping site was a bit run down, still nice looking though. Sora explained how there was a river 5 minutes from the camp site. There was also a cliff area where that was pretty deep down. The camping area had only a fire place in the middle. There was a lot of sand around it that made it seem almost like a beach. You could also see the trails leading to the river and cliff area. They were smaller than the one they took to get here.

Everyone dropped their things down, giving out heavy sighs of relief, thankful for finally being able to sit down and maybe sleep.

"We're not done yet, we still have to put our tents together," Sora said placing her finger on her lips. "Hm, there's five of us. Girls in one tent, boys in another? How's that?"

* * *

_Errgggh I'm so sorry to anyone who's actually interested and wanted more. I literally worked over 2 hours on this? haha, I know. It's not even that good or that long. But I'm really tired and I'm trying to write something once a day so that I can improve. So yeah, there will be more. Definitely._

_*also sorry to those who liked my davekat fic. I deleted that because i really hated it*_


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around noticing no one was up to the challenge of putting up their tents, Sora put both of her hands on her hips. "Guys, come on! If you don't put your tents up who knows what kind of animals might try to get you at night. Also..." Sora put up both of her hands to the side of her face and wiggled her fingers. "we don't know WHAT kind of bugs might just try and crawl on you."

Mimi, resting down on her luggage that was in the shape of a cylinder, snapped her attention over to Sora and remembered that bugs are just as active during the night. "Okay well, where are the tents? Don't we need to put them together or something? Do you even know how to do that?"

Sora bent down to where her luggage was and pulled out something that looked like a stuffed plate. "No, you silly goose. Have you ever heard of pop up tents?"

"Pop up tents?"

"Yeah, they're tents you can fold away and then they can spring back up to form a tent. I use to play house in one before." Sora handed over the tent to Mimi. "Why don't you unzip it? Not right here though."

Mimi huffed and walked over to the left of the camp fire place, also on the side where the trail to the river led, and unzipped it summoning a tent that was mostly blue with a large green stripe going diagonal on both sides of it. It was reasonably large, able to fit two people inside.

"Wow, I love the future!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I know right," Tai said pushing himself off the ground, and walked over to Mimi. "It's kind of like that scene in Spy Kids where they popped in that food package that looked like oat meal, and within a spilt second, out popped a whole Mcdonalds meal."

"Go back to watching your lame movies," Mimi said.

"Hey! That franchise is awesome. Matt and Joe can back me up too, right guys?" Tai turned his body some so he could see Matt and Joe and lifted his arms to suggest for them to back him up.

"Nah, those movies sucked. Though now it makes me think of The Terminator, THAT was good. I mean, all of them were," Joe said smiling while looking like he was about ready to go on a five hour talk on movies he thought were good.

Tai put up his hand. "No. Stop right there, Joe. We're not getting into that right now. What about you, Matt?"

Matt was sitting there on his luggage he brought. Not even paying much attention to what anyone was saying, but just resting his chin in his hand and looking in the opposite direction everyone else was in, watching the trees trees and occasionally looking up at the sky to see clouds that were shaped in various forms. Mostly thinking about why he came here. He guessed it was because there wasn't much to do back at home. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing this summer, even Takeru. Also, Tai would not stop begging him like it was the most important thing in his life. He wondered why Joe and Mimi came, when it was pretty obvious they would rather being other things for their summer. Oh well, it didn't really matter that much since thinking about why wouldn't change the fact that he, along with everyone around him, decided to come.

Matt let out a sigh that carried on for a bit, showing he was both bored and tired. He tilted his head a bit to take a look at what everyone else was doing but jolting back a little at seeing Tai's face right there in front of his. "Tai! What the hell?"

Tai stood up straight and dusted off his shirt, which was blue with yellow streaks down the down the side, and crossed his arms. "Look who decided to come back from lala land! I probably called your names four times, give or take."

"I was not in lala world. I was just thinking."

"Lala land," Tai corrected, his lips forming a sly smile.

"Lala world, lala land, does it even matter? The fact is, I wasn't there."

"Alright, then what were you thinking about, huh?"

Matt thought for a moment. He wasn't even thinking about that much. What he did think about, wasn't even something he wanted to discuss. So, in the heat of the moment, he blurted the first thing to come to mind. "I was thinking about the trees."

"You were thinking about the trees?"

Nodding, Matt internally screamed how much of a stupid answer that was. He could have said anything but trees.

"That's a load of bull crap! You weren't thinking about trees," Tai practically laughed but was trying not to.

"What? So I can't think about trees without someone breathing down my back? Do you have some sort of 'grudge' on trees?" Flustered at this point, he stood up and walked away towards the camp fire in the middle and kicked a rock. He hoped Tai would just let this go. He really did.

To his disappointment though, Tai did not drop it. Instead he followed Matt and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oh!" Tai put his finger to his mouth and bit on his nail. He tried to pull off that cute girly look and spoke in a feminine, high pitched voice. "Were you thinking about lovely ladies, hmm? Maybe ladies in their pajamas?" He blinked rapidly, pretending he was some pretty lady.

Unamused by this act, Matt swatted Tai's hand off and glared to the idiot beside him. "No, I wasn't."

"Maybe those lovely ladies happen to be the ones here?" Tai lifted his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"I WAS-" Matt stopped himself. He took a deep breathe and tried the calmest voice he could manage. "I was not thinking about ladies. Not Sora, not Mimi. This is all just so stupid." He pushed passed Tai and walked up to Sora, holding his hand for a tent.

"Here you go!" Sora got out another tent and placed it in Matt's hand. When Matt started to walk away Sora lightly grabbed onto Matt's shoulder. "Oh, um, Matt there's a slight problem."

"Yeah?"

"Um, well...You're going to have to share that one with Joe and Tai." Sora gave a sheepish smile while rubbing the side of her head.

"I what?"

"You see, I was going to bring three, that way two could sleep in one and someone would just have one to themselves! But I guess I forgot."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out an exasperated sigh. "How many people are suppose to fit in here?"

"Normally, only two people. But Tai's pretty small so it really shouldn't be as bad as it sounds. I'm sorry though, Matt."

Matt didn't respond. He was annoyed. Mostly because of Tai, who was too preoccupied by still pretending to be a lady and frolicking around like a flower girl or something. So Matt just stormed over to the side opposite of the girls' tent and unzipped it. A second later a nice looking tent identical to the girls' tent was formed. He went back to his luggage and set it right beside the entry way of the tent. Opening up his stuff, he pulled out a blanket that was blue with white snowflakes. That blanket was spread on the bottom of the tent so it would make sleeping, hopefully, a little better. Then he grabbed the rest of his stuff and brought it in. He decided to lay down for only about a minute because it was uncomfortable not having a pillow for support. As soon as he sat up though a pillow came flying in and hitting up in the face. Soon after a face poked in.

"Tai..."

"You forgot your pillow and you're welcome." Tai retreated only to come back a pop back in a second later. "Oh, and Joe said he didn't want to sleep in the middle, and I don't want to either so..."

"No, _I'm_ not sleeping in the middle. Either you or Joe. I don't care as long as I'm not squished between two people."

"It's not like we have germs."

"I'm not worried about germs, I'm more worried about being kicked or being overheated due to the body heat. It's already hot enough as it is."

Tai bit his lip and thought of something to say. When he couldn't he just sighed. "Well, I guess we can figure this out when it comes to that..." With that, he popped out of the tent.

Matt plopped the pillow on the blanket floor and patted it a couple times before resting down on his side facing the tent wall closest to him, which he was right there next to the left wall. "Yeah, like anything NEEDS to be sorted out. I'm not moving an inch from here," was all Matt mumbled out before going off to sleep.

Tai walked over to Sora who was standing next to Joe. They were talking about something but Tai paid no mind to their conversation. "So, what are we going to do now that we're here and settled?"

"Hmm." Sora looked around real quick, then looked at her phone before looking at Tai. "Well, it's starting to get dark. I don't think there's much we can do without wandering around in the woods. Which I don't think is a safe thing to do even IF this is my grandfathers land..." That was right. They were on her grandfathers land. It was a big piece of land but not too big that made it impossible to find someone if they were lost. It also had huge fences that dug deep in the ground, keeping out medium and large animals who could be of potential danger. Who would let five teenagers in the unknown wilderness without any supervision?

"I think it would be a good time to start the fire!" Sora bent down and grabbed some matches from her pack. "Oh, and I also brought these!" She pulled out a bag of mini marshmallows and lightly swung it from side to side while grinning.

"I'm not a fan of marshmallows," Joe had said.

Sora shrugged. "I guess more for the rest of the crowd then."

Thinking he just thought the best thought ever, Tai walked behind Joe and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. Tai leaned in near Joe's ear. "We'll get to share some nice ghost stories too."

"Pfft, nice try. I know ghost stories aren't real," Joe said pushing off Tai and walking away towards one of the logs that was near the fire and sat on it.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Everyone knows that, now stop with the lame attempt to scare me because it's not going to work."

"Me?" Tai walked over and sat beside Joe. "Scare you? Nothing like that ever came to my mind."

"Yeeeah, I'm sure it didn't," Joe said with much sarcasm.

An hour passed with the boys still arguing and Sora getting things organized in her tent and talking with Mimi. When Sora realized how dark it was becoming, she pulled out the matches from her pocket and rubbed it against the rough part of the pack to light it. She tossed it in the fire area. It took around 5 minutes before it even started to get going. She made sure to bring a bucket and filled it with water at the river for when it was time to go to bed. She also happened to put most of the work into building the fireplace. Mimi helped a little bit and when she asked Joe and Tai they did help as well, but they still kept bickering about things, it was a little annoying.

She stepped back a ways to make sure the tents weren't too close to the fire. Thankfully they weren't. "Okay guys!" She clapped her hands together. "It's time to do this camp fire get together thing."

Joe and Tai were sitting back on the log when they looked over at Sora.

"I guess that means we need to go get Matt," Joe said but sounded more like a suggestion to Tai.

"I threw a pillow in his face, I think you should go get him."

Giving a dramatic sigh, Joe got up. "Alright, fine," he said, walking over to their tent.

"I guess I'll go get Mimi." Sora went over to the girls' tent and disappeared into it.

Tai slid himself slowly off the top of the log until his butt was on the ground. He leaned his head back on the log and closed his eyes. He was really tired. They didn't walk that long, and it wasn't that late, but he did get up pretty early because he was having troubles sleeping. Mostly because he had weird dreams. They were pretty random and made Tai feel uneasy. They weren't frightening, well half the time they weren't. Sometimes they were and when they were, it was worse. They felt so realistic! Sometimes it was actually hard deciding between what happened ACTUALLY happened or if it was a dream. It was annoying as hell because it made him feel like he got no sleep at all. Like he was awake the entire time he was asleep, or maybe he didn't actually go to sleep. It's just too confusing to think about.

Matt and Joe eventually came out. Followed by Mimi and Sora. Matt and Sora sat on the other log from Tai, Joe, and Mimi. Matt was on the edge closest to the other log though, with Sora right beside him. Tai was on the edge as well, but still sitting on the ground with no intention of getting up. Joe and Mimi sat next to each other. Which Tai thought Mimi would want to sit next to Sora. He shrugged, not really caring.

The logs were pretty close together. It was like that because the fire itself wasn't that big. Maybe the size of a medium sized backpack. That's all was needed, really. They had flashlights and the light from the sky, which wasn't much because the sun already went down, leaving the some of the sky purple smeared into black.

"So, what are we doing?" Mimi asked, kicking her leg up in the air a few times.

Sora stood up to show off a bag of marshmallows. "We're going to eat these. Except for Joe, he said he didn't like them."

"Are we going to do anything else?"

"Well, if you're not too scared, Mimi, we could tell legends and ghost stories."

Tai turned to look at Joe and nudged him in the leg. "Yeah, Joe. If you're not too scared"

"I told you for the thousandth time, I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

Before Tai could reply, Sora threw the bag of marshmallows at him to shut him up. He ripped it open and took a bite of one and offered some to Joe and Mimi. Of course Joe declined, as did Mimi.

Matt swatted a couple of bugs away from his face that kept pestering him. "If you have any legends or ghost stories then go ahead and tell them. I don't just wanna watch Tai eat marshmallows all night."

Tai filled his mouth with as much marshmallows as he could and turned to look at Matt, giving him a huge smile along with the marshmallows sticking out.

"Gross."

Sora sat back down with a sigh. "I know a legend, it's about this land we're on now," she said, extending her arms out in front of her. "Though, I kind of don't wanna scare anyone. Not that's it's scary."

Mimi squealed, "Oooh! Tell us. I actually really like hearing about them."

"Alright, so my grandpa told me that when people camp here they would suddenly be transported to a place when they went to sleep. A species with scale like skin that was as white as paper would pop up saying they would help. If the people believed them, the mysterious white creatures would take them back to their homes and give the people food and shelter. What the people didn't know was, these creatures were fattening them so that they could eat them." Sora was playing with the fire with a stick she had found while talking. "These creatures are said to look almost human, though it's very obvious that they're not. They wear long capes that are the same color as their skin and they have dark purple eyes. Oh, it's also said that they can easily seduce us humans!"

Tai patted Joe on the knee. "Luckily it's JUST a legend, right Joe?"

"Would you quick it already?" Joe said while scooting away.

"It was a pretty lame legend too. I mean, we already know that humans do that. Why's it any weirder if a mysterious creature does it?"

Matt got up and walked over to Tai to get a marshmallow before walking over to his tent. "I guess it has to do with people being more afraid of the unknown."

Throwing a marshmallow at Matt's back, Tai got up too and followed after him. "Where are you going?"

"Going to lay down," Matt answered while entering the tent.

When Tai entered it as well, Matt was moving his bag around a bit. "Hey, want another marshmallow?" Tai asking holding up the bag over to Matt.

"No thanks, think I've had enough."

"Pfft, you hardly had any!"

"Maybe if they weren't crazy with sugar I would eat more."

"You act like they're going to kill you or something!"

"If I continually ate them enough, I'm sure they would." Matt laid down on his side, his back to Tai. "Be quiet and lay down too or go out there. I'm tired."

"Um, Matt?"

"What?"

"Do you at least want a blanket to cover up with?"

"Will I be sharing it with anyone?"

"Depends on who sleeps in the middle."

"Fine."

Tai scurried out of the tent to return a few moments later with a big blanket covered with penguins. "Wow, we might actually all be sharing it. It's sorta big." He spread it across the tent, and on Matt's body. "Welp, there we go."

"Yes, great, thanks. Now be quiet." Matt grabbed the blanket and pulled it up closer to his face.

Tai shrugged and dropped his pillow, that he got while getting the blanket, down near the opposite wall of Matt. Joe will just have to deal with sleeping in the middle. He pulled opened up the covers allowing himself under them. He laid on his back with his hands together, resting on his stomach. He was exhausted but he just stared at the ceiling of the tent.

That story Sora told seemed familiar to him. Even though he was pretty sure he'd never heard it before. It's also not like it spooked him. It honestly sounded like a story full of cannibals that spend way too much time in caves. Maybe it sounded familiar because he had a dream that was almost like it. He decided to just go with that.

Running his hair through his hair he turned to look over at Matt. He assumed he was sleeping since it seemed like ten minutes had already passed. Trying his luck he whispered, "Hey, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you think people are more afraid of the unknown?"

"Don't know," Matt mumbled, seeming half-asleep.

Tai smiled, noticing this and looked back at the ceiling. "What about you? Are you afraid of the unknown?"

"The only thing I'm really afraid of," Matt gave a big yawn. "Is losing Takeru."

Tai doesn't know if he was pleased with that answer but he didn't bother asking Matt anymore questions and let him get some rest. Though he couldn't stop wondering why the unknown comes off as scary and intimidating to a lot of people. Tai couldn't lie, though. If he ran into a weird looking creature that didn't look like it was from earth, he would probably scream and run away like Speedy Gonzalez.

He shook his head getting a little annoyed. He turn on his side to face the wall and closed his eyes. When he was finally drifting to sleep. Someone dropped next to him.

"It's only 8:50 and I feel so dang tired. I'm not even going to fight over this whole middle thing."

"Joe, hurry up and get under the covers so you can fall asleep. That way I can sleep, too."

Joe listened to Tai and got under the covers. He yawned, and pulled the blanket over his legs, causing the whole blanket to go up in the air. He forgot to take his glasses off, or more like he didn't really care to. He was tired, like all the rest of the gang.

* * *

i'm embarrassed, but this does have a plot other than camping. i'm horrid with dialogue, aaaahh!


End file.
